


The Mysterious Case of the Missing Blankets

by flailingdoodles



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingdoodles/pseuds/flailingdoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra Cousland can't sleep and can't find any relief from period pains. Alistair does what he can to help her out, as a good husband should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Case of the Missing Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend! If there's anything wrong with this please let me know!  
> Lyra doesn't belong to me, nor does Alistair- you get the message, right?
> 
> Enjoy!

It was still dark out when Alistair woke up. Warmer as well, even with the blankets missing from the bed.

Wait, what? No that can’t be right, he distinctly remembered layering on at least three blankets before he and Lyra went to sleep. But here he was on the bed with no blankets…. and no Lyra. That last bit had him sitting up, looking around almost frantically, till he spied a lump of blankets on the floor near the fireplace.

That would explain most everything. He smiled, moving his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. Before, when Lyra had her cycle, they had Wynne to make up a potion for her, or Morrigan would show her one of her witchy... chasind... tricks with herbs and things. It would be over in a night and she’d be back to normal the following day. But those days were behind them, thank the Maker, and the court wizard was sick with a case of the pox.

“Trouble sleeping?” He asked, sitting down beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders. She jumped a bit, Lyra hadn’t heard him coming it seemed, but she curled against him all the same.

“I’m sorry I woke you.”

He held her tighter, kissing the top of her forehead. “You did no such thing, don’t apologize.” He felt her tense up against him and she groaned. Her head hit his chest with a soft thump. “How bad is it?”

She groaned again, squeezing her eyes shut. “Worse than I remember.” She shifted again, letting out a slow exhale before continuing. “I’m almost entirely convinced that cutting out my uterus with a knife would be less painful.”

Alistair chuckled a bit, earning him a thump on his chest. “Don’t laugh!” She said, “I doubt you’d be able to put up with it for very long without contemplating the removal of your manly bits, either!”

“I wasn’t laughing at you!” She looked up at him with furrowed brows. From this angle, she was probably the cutest thing in existence, with her hair in a mess and wrapped up in blankets like that, even if she looked like she was going to kill him. “Honest!”

Lyra huffed, leaning back on him even more and bringing the blankets closer to her.

“Is there anything I can do?” Alistair said, looking down at her once more. She shook her head a bit. She already had most everything she needed, or could have at the time. Blankets, a warm fire, food was out of the question at this hour (although if she asked, he’d certainly go down and get it himself)-

“Hold me till I fall asleep?”

Now that, he thought, was something he could do. He shifted, bringing her to sit in his lap and bringing her head closer to his chest. “Is this alright?” Lyra hummed in approval and curled in closer to him.

He wasn’t a mage and he knew nothing of herbs, but if this could make her feel better, even in the slightest bit, he’d sit like this for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> (And he did. Alistair sat like that till the sun came up because once she fell asleep, he couldn’t bare to move in fear of waking her. Poor Bastard.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
